bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Abyss Chapters - Soul Stone
Soul Stones are mysterious crystals that are capable of containing Soul Energy and have some connection to The Abyss. Overview Soul Stones are mysterious crystals that have the capacity to house the raw energy of souls. The energy stored within the stones is called Soul Fragments which are Souls that have been deconstructed into their most basic components. Soul Stones are often created by defeating Dark Souls, rendering them into a weakened state unable to maintain their form which causes them to compress into a crystalline form. Soul Stones appear clear with a black and blue mist inside. History Soul Fragments Soul Fragments are the scientific unit that Souls are made of or can be broken down into. This method of measurement was needed due to the radical difference in power of each individual Soul (Such as a spiritual aware human and a Fullbringer or a Shinigami Captain). Soul Fragments are used to cast Karado and some other soul-based abilities. The worth of a Soul in Soul Fragments is equal to their total stat pool (excluding bonuses like Bankai and Ressurection). Sometimes abbreviated as SF. Types 'Standard' Stones of varying sizes that reflect how many Soul Fragments it can hold. The larger the stone, the more fragments. Sizes range from small (10-20SF), medium (20-40SF), and large (40-70SF) with the larger sizes being rarer as they require stronger Husks to create. There are rumors of stones large enough to hold over 100SF but none have been seen. How full a stone is can be measured by how black it is with a clear stone being empty and a black stone being full. Soul Stones can be used over and over again with ease, refilling with SF as needed. 'Succubus Ring' A rare Soul Stone inset in a ring fashioned as a snake biting it's own tail and imbued with a rare enchantment. Succubus Rings have no SF limit, able to hold an infinite amount of SF, in addition to doubling the amount of SF collected by Karado #0. A favorite among powerful necromancers and practitioners of Karado. Extended use of the ring is said to have unpredictable consequences however. Numerous Succubus Rings have said to have been made but their whereabouts are unknown. It is unknown how to create Succubus Rings. 'Incubus Blade' A rare weapon with a Soul Stone inset in the blade and imbued with a powerful enchantment. The Incubus Blade allows the user to tap into their Abyssal Zanpakuto abilities in exchange for SF. The cost and power of abilities unleashed with the blade is equal to the stat to which the ability scales with. Like the Succubus Ring, the Incubus Blade can hold infinite SF but do not double the amount of SF gained by Karado #0, it is also incapable of being used as a medium to cast Karado besides Karado #0. Numerous Incubus Blades have said to have been made but their whereabouts are unknown. It is unknown how to create Incubus Blades. 'The Pale Ring' A Soul Stone that exists only in legend and fairy tails. The Pale Ring is a unique Soul Stone that is white in color and inset in a simple steel band making it look fairly plain in contrast to a Succubus Ring. The wearer of The Pale Ring is able to cast all Karado free of charge, draining from the rings seemingly infinite pool of energy and in addition; grants the wearer Immortality, this however comes at a price. Once the ring is worn it cannot be removed unless a pact is made with a new owner, who will in turn take over the burden of the ring, killing the previous owner in the process. Accepting a pact also instantly kills the new owners most loved one (Whether that be wife, husband, sister, friend, etc). The previous owner is unable to reveal this condition of the pact, the ring preventing them from doing so. Pacts cannot be made with Dark Souls. An artifact of unimaginable power if fallen into the wrong hands. Category:Filler